Kurt-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Kurt Relationship, also known as Kurtchel and/or Hummelberry, is the name of the friendship between Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. Overview In the first few episodes of the series, Rachel and Kurt disliked each other due to both of them wanting the big solos in Glee Club. Season One In Acafellas, Kurt pretended to have a crush on Rachel after been questioned by Mercedes about dating her. He did this because no one knew he was gay, and he didn't want anybody to find out. He actually had a crush on Finn, but this still caused Mercedes to get angry that he did not reciprocate her feelings, resulting in her singing Bust Your Windows. At the end of the episode, he said that he was not in love with Rachel and finally comes out that he's gay. Mercedes said they would have loud and beautiful babies. In Wheels, they competed for the solo of Defying Gravity. Since they are both competitive, this caused a rivalry between the two divas. However, this rivalry never ended. In Hairography, Kurt gave Rachel a purposely sabotaged makeover in order to ruin her chances with Finn due to Kurt's affections for him. When Finn is unimpressed with her new look, she confronts Kurt, saying that she will always have a better chance with Finn "because I'm a girl." Kurt tells her that they are both kidding themselves; Finn loves Quinn and they are just getting in the way. They later wave at each other in the hallway. In the beginning of Hell-O, they seemed to be somewhat friendly with each other. However, during Gives You Hell Kurt seemed unimpressed with Rachel. Kurt was also one of the many members of New Directions that urged Rachel to break it off with Jesse, calling her Benedict Arnold. In Funk, Kurt was upset when Jesse egged Rachel saying that "they are the only ones that get to humiliate her". They however get Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline back by doing a funk number, something that Vocal Adrenaline could never pull off because they are robot-like. Season Two When Kurt's dad had a heart attack in Grilled Cheesus, Rachel supported him singing Papa, Can You Hear Me? Although Kurt rejected her prayers, he is later shown to regret it. In Duets, Rachel notices that Kurt is very lonely. She says to him that she know he's lonely, but he's not alone. She then offers to sing the mash-up Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy with him for fun. When Mr. Schue is sick in The Substitute Kurt gets Holly Holliday to substitute due to Rachel taking over Glee Club and trying to make it all about her. In Furt, Rachel calls a meeting of the Glee girls to get their boyfriends to defend Kurt from Karofsky. She was very upset at Finn when he refused to do so. While the plan only succeeded in Sam getting a black eye, Kurt did thank them for trying. She is also visibly upset when Kurt tells them he's leaving. In Special Education, Kurt went to Rachel for advice on choosing his audition song for a solo at Sectionals. She suggests ''Don't Cry For Me Argentina''. During Sectionals, they talk and Rachel is apologetic when Kurt tells her he didn't get the solo. Also, Kurt manages to tell Rachel that she is the best singer there and Kurt is obviously jealous of her talent, and they weren't friends only because they fought for solos. They hug and laugh until Blaine comes and tells Kurt that he needs to go. When the Warblers performing ''Hey, Soul Sister'', Kurt is very anxious. When Rachel notice it, she signals him to smile. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle it's shown that Rachel has met Blaine. Blaine also gives Rachel and Mercedes the idea to join the football team themselves. {C {C When Kurt finds out Blaine has feelings for another guy in Silly Love Songs, he goes to Rachel's house along with Mercedes for a sleepover seeking comfort. They make him realize that he simply played up the relationship in his head . During the title song he plays around with them and hugs Rachel. In Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel kisses Blaine, which irks Kurt, especially when Blaine starts to think he may be bisexual. Though Kurt is angry at Rachel, he supports her and tries to make her understand that Blaine and her will never have chemistry, because Blaine is gay. Rachel claims that Blaine is "confused". The two then start a bet, in which Rachel has to kiss Blaine while sober. When she does this, he declares he is "100% gay", which doesn't irritate Rachel at all, and Kurt forgives her instantly. Rachel hugged and kissed Kurt at the end of the episode. In Original Song, during New Directions' performance Kurt starts handing out foam fingers and jumps up and cheers. Also Rachel shares an excited but also nervous look with Kurt as the results for Regionals are announced, showing that they support each other despite competing. In A Night Of Neglect, Kurt attends the benefit concert to support Rachel and the rest of New Directions. In Born This Way, Kurt, with help from Puck, convinces Rachel to not get a nose job and plays an important role in Rachel's "Barbravention". He tells her that she would be letting her idol, Barbra Streisand, and her future fans down by getting one. He sings and dances along to Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand. They hug at the end of the performance and Kurt taps Rachel's nose playfully. Rachel realizes that the Glee Club is right and decides to not get a nose job. In New York, ''Kurt wakes Rachel up so that they can have breakfast at Tiffany's and then the two break into the Gershwin Theater and perform For Good'' from Wicked, a song about a deep friendship. They hug after the song. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, Emma encourages Rachel and Kurt to sign up for the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) to study musical theatre at college. Kurt and Rachel perform Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead to practice for their performance. They then go to the NYADA social, only to find that the other applicants look, dress and act exactly like them. After being humiliated by the NYADA applicants' performance of Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do, Kurt and Rachel are seen crying in the car saying that they have never been more humiliated in their lives. Kurt tells Rachel that he will not let her give up, and assures her that she will get into NYADA as she wants it more than anyone else. In I Am Unicorn, Kurt and Rachel audition for Tony and Maria respectively for the upcoming production of West Side Story. However, Kurt overhears Coach Beiste talking with Emma and Artie, saying that he isn't right for the role. Desperate to convince them he can be Tony, he asks Rachel to help him re-audition, which she agrees to. They perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet, which West Side Story was originally based on. In Asian F, Rachel is helping Kurt hand out buttons for his run as class president. After the diva-off, Rachel knows that Mercedes did better than her, and visits Coach Beiste to tell her that she is going to run for class president. Kurt finds this out and is not happy. She tells Kurt that she would make him her vice-president, and hopefully vice versa. He wants to win to set an example, while he feels that she's only doing it to gain attention and popularity. Kurt leaves saying "ten years from now, you'll be remembering the friends you had, and ones you tossed aside." In The First Time, no interaction is shown between the two, but they both lose there Virginities to there respective boyfriends on the same night. In Mash Off, Rachel tries to engage Kurt in conversation about New York and after Kurt ignores her attempts she admits to missing Kurt and their frienship. Later in the episode after Rachel drop's out of the election the two of them are shown to reconcile their friendship and decide to work on Kurt's campaign together. Episodes Funk Kurt and all the other guys in Glee defend Rachel after Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline egged her. While they never hurt Vocal Adrenaline, they did get back at them through song. Grilled Cheesus When Kurt's father has a heart attack, Rachel comforts Kurt by singing Papa, Can You Hear Me? Although Kurt rejects her prayers, he later regrets it. Duets Rachel notices that Kurt is lonely after he wrongly suspected that Sam was gay and dropped out of a duet with him due to this. She consoles him, saying that they have more in common then they think. She then tries to lift his spirits by offering to duet with him on the mash-up Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy. Furt Rachel holds a meeting so the Glee girls will get their boyfriends to protect Kurt from Karofsky. She seemed to be the only one who noticed he wasn't fighting her for solos, and losing weight, and not in a good way. She was very upset at Finn when he refused to help the boys stand up to Karofsky. While the plan only succeeded in Sam getting a black eye, Kurt did thank them for trying. She is also shown to be visibly upset when Kurt tells them that he's leaving. Special Education Kurt went to Rachel for advice on choosing his audition song for a solo. She suggests ''Don't Cry for Me Argentina''. During Sectionals they talk and Rachel is apologetic when Kurt tells her he didn't get the solo. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle It's shown that Rachel has met Blaine. Blaine also gives Rachel and Mercedes the idea to join the football team themselves. Silly Love Songs When Kurt finds out Blaine has feelings for another guy he goes to Mercedes and Rachel for comfort, and they have a sleepover. They make him realize that he simply played up their relationship in his head. During the title song he plays around with them and hugs Rachel A Night Of Neglect Kurt attends the benefit concert to support Rachel and the rest of New Directions. Born This Way Kurt helps Puck convince Rachel to not get a nose job and plays an important role in Rachel's "Barbravention". He tells her that she would be letting her idol, Barbra Streisand, and her future fans down by getting one. He sings and dances along to Duck Sauce's Barbra Streisand. They hug at the end of the performance and Kurt taps Rachel's nose playfully. Rachel realizes that the Glee Club is right and decides to not get a nose job. New York Kurt wakes Rachel up so that they can have breakfast at Tiffany's and then the two break into the Gershwin Theater and perform'' For Good'' from Wicked, which is a moving song about a deep friendship. They hug after the song. Songs Duets *''Defying Gravity'' from Wicked. (Wheels) *''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy'' by Barbara Streisand ''/''Judy Garland. (Duets) *''Don't Cry For Me Argentina from'' Evita. (Special Education) *''For Good from ''Wicked. (New York) *''Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead'' from The Wizard of Oz ''(The Purple Piano Project) Trivia *Both have kissed Blaine (Blame It On The Alcohol, Original Song). *Both had/have a crush on Finn. *Both planned to perform ''My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (Special Education, A Night Of Neglect). *Both love the musical "Wicked". *Both love New York and plan to move there after high school. *Both admire Patti LuPone. *Both love Barbra Streisand. *Both were the only ones who slipped to the buttered floor in The Substitute. *Both have been in love with a boy of another school (Rachel with Jesse and Kurt with Blaine). In both cases, the boy is the lead voice in another glee club, but leaves and join to New Directions. (Jesse was in Vocal Adrenaline, but leaves in The Power of Madonna; Blaine was in Dalton Academy Warblers, but leaves in The Purple Piano Project). *Rachel has been shown to have some sort of a crush on all of the boys that Kurt has had crushes on. (Finn, Sam, Blaine) *Both lose their virginities in The First Time (Rachel to Finn and Kurt to Blaine). Gallery Kurt and Rachel -3.jpg 2198.jpg Lea and Chris.jpg 21920.jpg Kurt and Rachel - Special Education.png Kurt and Rachel :).png Defying Gravity.jpg K and R (2).jpg K and R (3).jpg K and R.jpg Le Freak.jpg R and K.jpg Rachel and Kurt.jpg Special Education.jpg 64135.JPG Ashley chris and lea - filming glee in nyc.jpg Kurt Rachel - Blame It.jpg Photo (3)675.jpg|Rachel, urging Kurt to smile. Special Education.jpg Kurtcedes 23.jpeg Kurtcedes 24.jpeg Coffee.jpg Glee-Duets-MP3-02-2010-10-12.jpg Kurt-and-Rachel-glee-18262288-500-282.gif Kurt rachel new york.jpg Kurt rachel new york for good.jpg RB - Broadway is my TRUE LOVE.gif|for good img-set.jpg kurt-and-rachel.jpg Hummelberry - Epic Moment Wicked.gif Happy Days Are Here-Get Happy.png Hummelberry - Wicked Realization.gif Hummelberry - Wicked.gif Hummelberry HUg.gif Hummelberry - Friendship Progression.gif Hummelberry - Friendship.gif Hummelberry - Changed For Good.gif Hummelberry - Hand Holding.gif Hummelberry - You have ten minutes.gif Hummelberry - Singing.gif Hummelberry - NAtionals.jpg Hummelberry - Pic.png Hummelberry - For good.gif Hummelberry - Changed for good.gif Hummelberry - Isn't she one in a billion.gif Hummelberry - BTW2.gif Hummelberry - Duets.gif Divas.gif Hummelberry - Caps.png Hummelberry - At the Mall.gif Hummelberry - From the Start.gif Tumblr l6nfk4ApyR1qavl3no1 500.jpg Hummelberry - Pilot.gif For Good - Hummelberry.gif Hummelberry - My only real competition.gif Hummelberry - Rachel's Makeover.gif Hummelberry - They are not gonna kill us.gif Hummelberry - Make one, in your mind.gif Hummelberry - Forget You.gif Hummelberry - Angst.gif Hummelberry - Broadway Stars.gif Hummelberry - Breakfast in NY1.gif Hummelberry - Breakfast in NY2.gif Hummelberry - Plan.gif kurt and rachel.png Glee301-01027.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner